Boy, I Swear You Are The Reason For Every Single One Of My Grey Hairs
by MewWitch
Summary: Ronin may not be Nod's real Father, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about the boy. And when news of a potential danger to the young leafman reaches his ears, he's the first to drop eveything and come running. Even when it turns out be a false alarm. Happy Father's Day!


**Boy, I Swear You Are The Reason For Every Single One Of My Grey Hairs**

**By MewWitch**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Sunday's My Birthday! So here's my early Birthday/Father's Day gift to all of you!**

**If you need me, I'll be at Disney World. Vacation _W00T!_**

* * *

Ronin urged his stead to go faster, despite the fact they were already pushing their limits. There was no time to lose.

"Ronin!"

Without even slowing in the least, Ronin turned his head and acknowledged his fellow leafman as he fell in line besides him. He wasn't the only one. The closer to the Professor's dwelling they got, the more the flock of worried Jinn grew in number.

"Do you know what the situation is at the Stompers?" The newest addition asked him. Ronin shook his head.

"I know about as much as you. Something went wrong and there were injuries. That was all the messenger was able to tell us. Weither it was an accident or they came under attack we'll find out when we reach them."

"I just hope my little ones are alright."

"We all do, my friend. Let us hope we can get there in time." Ronin tried to reassure his comrads, but he was just as anxious internally as the others were visibly.

He never should have agreed to this in the first place.

This was all his fault.

_*~*EPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPIC* ~*_

This whole mess had started a few weeks after MK and her father were officially welcomed into the forest. While the denizens were already used to the Professor's daily romps through their home, this was the first time they had been allowed to interact with their large neighbors. While most were cautious about them suddenly being exposed after hiding for so long.

Surprisingly enough, (though in retrospect they all should have realized that it was their best bet) it was the children who first bridged the gap between their worlds. Children were naturally curious, be they human or Jinn. And as such they were the first to truly welcome their new friends as soon as they were given the go ahead.

You could always tell where of the Stompers were within the wood. You merely had to follow the trail left by the stampede of little one, rushing to 'play' with their new friends.

They were the ones who took turns modeling for Professor Bomba's sketches as he filled page after page of his field journal. They were the ones who taught MK how to spot the difference between a hiding Jinn and a naturally growing plant. After which ishe/i taught them how to weave daisy chains and flower crowns. Most ended up on the Stompers and their helmets, though a few were occasionally dragged home to present to their bewildered parents.

They would spend hours teaching the outlanders about the forest itself as well. Within the first six months both MK and her father were taught about the various flora and fauna of the woods as well as where they resided within. They were shown the extent of the Queens territory and where the invisible lines were drawn between the three lands-the Jinn's Forest, the Boggins Rot, and the Stompers outlying area.

Though the children were unable to answer their inquiries concerning how the urban expansion had failed to reach them there. All they knew was what their parents told them; the Queen kept the forest from being touched. She protected them and that was really the only reassurance they needed concerning their future and the future of their home. They were kids; they took pretty much everything in stride.

Eventually though, the children of the Forest wished to learn about the Stompers in turn.

Which is what led to the situation at hand.

_*~*EPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPIC* ~*_

Ronin silently cursed himself for ever agreeing to Queen Maragold's request to allow the children to travel to MK and Bomba's home in the first place. Sure as Queen she had the final say, but the young ruler liked to run her decisions by him first. As the former Queen's advisor, and General of the Leafmen, she trusted and valued his opinion.

_"Think of what they'll be able to learn."_ She'd told him.

_"Think of what a wonderful opportunity this would be for them, and for our people."_ Maragold had said.

_"And besides, Nod will be going with them. He's more than capable of keeping them safe."_

_'Nod'_ Ronin's heart clenched up inside his chest. _'Please be okay. I promised your father I would keep you safe.'_

Night had fallen just as the squadron had reached the edge of the human's property. Ronin halted his hummingbird, raising his hand for the others to do the same. Silently he instructed the men to flock out around the dwelling, taking it from all angles. He himself led a group of the most experienced warriors to the window that had served as his entry way the last time had ventured here on a mission.

Using further hand signals he informed them of the basic plan to handle what they would possibly encounter within the strange home. He would enter first and once inside they would all follow his lead. The men all nodded their consent; he was after all, the only one to have been inside such an environment before.

Quiet as a falling petal they slipped through the narrow crack at the bottom the windowsill. Single file they made their way through the darkened 'office' (the Professor had once taken the time to explain the complicated layout of a typical Stomper abode to him at his request) towards the center of the house. From there they would branch out and cover all the entryways and admit their fellow leafmen inside for further assistance.

They had gotten as far as the long stretch of space known as a 'hallway' when there was a sudden movement in the shadows.

Instinctively Ronin flung himself at the assailant, the two tumbling together in to the 'family room'. He managed to pin the figure beneath him and held his sword to their throat threatingly.

"What have you done with the children?!" He demanded.

However before he could receive an answer there was a distinctive _'click'_ and the previously shade enshrouded room was flooded with light and multiple voices rang out at once.

_**"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"**_

Stunned Ronin could only stare at the children grinning happily down at him from around the decoration strewn room. A squirm from under him broke him from his stupor. Looking back down he was confronted by a grinning, yet still rather guilty looking Nod.

"Um...surprise?"

* * *

**A.N.**

**So the messanger that Nod and the kids sent was instructed to do whatever it took to get the dads there as soon as possible. So for the the leafmen he lied and told them there was an emergency, (It was the only way to get them to abandon their posts) while the non-leafmen dads were simply told to get to the Professor's house right now, their kids wanted to see them.**

**Needless to say Ronin was not amused.**

**He still stayed for the party though, he waited until the next day to hunt down the messanger who had given all of them heartattacks.**

**Also just something I found amusing, the spell check on my computer kept trying to replace 'Boggins' with 'Baggins'. Apparently Epic is in need of some Hobbits!**


End file.
